Dear My Beloved Reader
by yuki.sharaa
Summary: Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka membuangnya jika dia adalah putri kandungnya? Apakah seperti itu, cara orang tua menunjukkan kasih sayangnya? Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, pembaca setiaku? Apa pendapatmu setelah membaca surat terakhir dariku?


.

.

.

 _Dear my beloved reader..._

 _._

Aku dengar kau suka membaca atau mendengarkan cerita. Kalau begitu aku punya sebuah kisah. Karena ini akan jadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali aku menceritakannya padamu, jadi tolong perhatikan baik-baik. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk memakan cemilanmu atau sembari berbaring nyaman di atas kasurmu yang empuk. Aku hanya ingin kau menyimakku, karena waktuku tidaklah banyak.

Bisa ku mulai sekarang?

Baiklah. Ini adalah kisah hidup seseorang yang kukenal baik. Tokoh utamanya adalah seorang gadis yang suka menuangkan segala pikirannya menjadi kumpulan kalimat yang ditorehkan di atas kertas atau layar komputernya. Menulis adalah dunianya, hidupnya, dan sahabatnya. Tiada hari baginya tanpa merangkai makna dalam tulisan. Segala waktu bisa dihabiskannya hanya dengan menulis. Menurutnya, tulisan adalah cerminan seseorang yang paling jujur. Kau bisa melihat jati diri orang lain hanya dengan membaca goresan tangannya.

Ini sungguhan, karena gadis itu selalu mempraktekan kejujurannya dalam setiap tulisan yang ia buat. Ia tidak pernah berbohong, sekalipun pita suaranya tidak pernah bergetar. Ia tahu jika ia berbohong, ayah dan ibunya pasti tidak akan suka. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya itu tidak pernah bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Entah karena kesulitan atau mungkin enggan.

Pernah suatu ketika, gadis itu mencoba untuk menghirup udara bebas di sekitar kediamannya setelah seumur hidup ia dilarang melakukannya. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berpikir bagaimana rasanya, orang tuanya pun tidak pernah mengijinkan. Ia hanya dibolehkan bebas di ruangan pribadi, dengan segala fasilitas lengkap, yang telah disiapkan sang Ibu sejak ia berumur satu hari. Ibunya sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Lalu sang Ayah bertugas untuk mengancamnya setiap ia punya waktu agar jangan berani mendekati pintu keluar kamarnya.

Gadis itu berpikir, kenapa ia dilarang kalau udara bebas itu se-menakjubkan ini. Awalnya ia tidak ingin pulang, tapi kelamaan ia semakin ingin pulang. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya ia keluar rumah. Pertama kali ia menginjakkkan kaki di jalan raya. Pertama kali ia tak tahu jalan pulang. Dan pertama kalinya ia tersesat. Diam-diam ia menyesal, dan membenarkan perlakuan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu mencoba untuk melindunginya dari dunia luar. Sekarang ia bingung. Tidak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara dengan bahasanya. Sekalipun ia bisa menulis, ia tidak punya pena dan kertas. Ia juga tidak bisa memintanya dari orang asing. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menanyakan alamat, ia bahkan tak tahu di mana alamat rumahnya. Sesaat ia merasa telah hilang.

Tapi, kecemasannya selama hampir 10 jam berakhir tepat ketika tiga orang pria besar berpakaian serba hitam menghampirinya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sedan hitam yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Ia senang, akhirnya ia ditemukan. Gadis itu kenal kepada para pria yang selalu mengawal ayahnya ini, tapi tidak pernah mengawalnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, kerena ia bukan orang penting seperti sang Ayah.

Perasaan gembiranya semakin meluap-luap melelehkan setiap sudut hatinya, ketika ia sampai. Ini kali kedua ia melihat bentuk rumah mewah itu dari sudut pandang luar. Tapi saat ini, ia lebih ingin cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menghambur kepelukan sang Ibu lalu menangis dipangkuan sang Ayah, ketimbang berlama-lama memandangi arsitektur oriental modern khas rumahnya.

Tersesat selama 10 jam jauh lebih menakutkan. Setidaknya, diasingkan di dalam kamar lumayan lebih baik. Gadis itu masih bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya dari balik tirai jendela.

Permohonannya terkabul.

Saat salah satu pintu kembar itu tergeser, keduaorangtuanya datang menyambut seperti orang kesetanan. Mereka berderap tergesa ke arah gadis itu. Dan gadis itu tersenyum lega, walau tak ada senyum balas dari keduanya. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan, karena ia juga tak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk senyum keduanya. Manis 'kah atau justru mengerikan.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, seperti yang diharapkan. Sang ibu yang pertama datang, menghampirinya, dan mengelus surai indigo panjangnya. Ia senang, walau ada banyak helaian rambutnya yang tersangkut di jemari sang Ibu dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang menyentil di kulit kepalanya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan.

Terlebih saat sang Ibu tercinta beralih mendekapnya dari belakang dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Lalu memboyongnya ke ruangan asing, gelap, dan pengap di rumahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak pernah tahu ada tempat suram seperti ini di atap yang sama yang selalu menaungi kepalanya. Hanya ada satu bohlam 5 watt sebagai sumber cahaya. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan.

Sekarang yang bisa dilihatnya adalah raut kaku milik ayahnya yang sangat familiar namun jarang dilihat dari jarak dekat. Gadis itu masih mencoba tersenyum, mengesampingkan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat sesak. Yang juga turut mengaburkan pandangan manik _amethyst_ kembarnya. Tapi tak masalah. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah ayah kakunya. Itu cukup melegakan.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar?"

 _Amethyst_ -nya mengerjab bingung, ketika sang Ayah bertanya seraya menyodorkan sebuah _note_ kecil dan pena besar berornamen _gold_. Bukan karena pertanyaannya. Melainkan pada _note_ dan pena. Untuk apa? Biasanya ayahnya tidak pernah mau membaca tulisannya.

Dan tangan besar itu memaksa jemari kecilnya untuk segera memegang kedua benda tersebut. Disertai pertanyaan yang terulang dari sang Ayah, "Aku tanya, siapa yang mengijinkanmu?"

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, nada suara sang Ayah membuat suhu udara disekitarnya menurun. Begitu cekatan di lehernya akibat pelukan sang Ibu terlepas, ia buru-buru membuka _note_ dan menulis jawaban cepat dengan pena yang diberikan sang Ayah. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang Ayah membuang waktu berharganya.

 _'Tidak ada yang menyuruhku, Ayah.'_

Tidak ada respon berlebih dari sang Ayah begitu selesai membaca sederet tulisan pendek itu. Hanya sebuah isyarat berupa kendikkan dagu kepada dua orang pria berbadan besar yang sejak awal telah berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Kedua pria itu langsung bergerak cepat, mencekram kedua tangannya, menyeretnya duduk di sebuah kursi, lalu mengikat pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tali di pegangan kursi sedangkan tangan kanan diikat di bagian siku di sisi lain pegangan kursi. Gadis itu tak sempat berkutik, dan hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya pada sang Ayah yang minim ekspresi sedang memungut _note_ dan pena yang sempat terjatuh atau pada sang Ibu yang hanya berdiri tenang bersandar di dinding seraya memegang sebuah nampan kecil kosong.

Detik berikutnya, yang ia ingat adalah sengatan nyeri luar biasa dari ujung jari kelingking milik tangan kirinya. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang, kecuali meronta, melotot, dan mengejang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ingin rasanya meraung sekeras mungkin, namun apa daya ketika satu suara pun tak ada yang berhasil dihasilkan pita suaranya

"Seharusnya kau tahu, kalau aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah guna menjawab pernyataan sang Ayah, matanya terpejam erat sekali dengan beberapa air mata menetes di ujung-ujung matanya, napasnya tak beraturan, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah seputih porselinnya. Membuat beberapa helaian indah rambut panjangnya menempel lengket di seputaran wajah.

Ia tahu ayahnya tidak suka dibohongi, makanya ia tidak berbohong. Seharusnya ayahnya tahu itu setelah membaca tulisannya. Apakah ayahnya tidak bisa membaca?

"Kenapa kau berani keluar?" Pertanyaan berikutnya datang tanpa memberi gadis itu waktu untuk menormalkan rasa sakitnya. Sebuah tangan mencengkeram dagunya, memaksanya membuka mata. Dan yang ia lihat adalah wajah sang Ayah yang begitu mengerikan. Matanya melotot tajam, dengan garis wajah kaku menahan marah. Sedangkan sang Ibu telah berdiri di belakang sang Ayah, tersenyum menenteng nampan seng berisi tang kecil yang berlumuran darah dan sebuah kuku yang cantik.

Jemari tangan kanannya dipaksa memegang pena dan sebuah note yang digunakannya tadi kembali disodorkan di bawah tangan kanannya. Gadis itu kembali menelan ludah dengan tarikan napas yang masih berantakkan. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar kembali menggoreskan pena digenggamannya.

 _'Aku ingin tahu dunia luar, Ayah. Aku tidak berbo—'_

Tubuhnya tersentak begitu _note_ itu ditarik paksa tanpa menunggu tangannya berhenti menulis. Ia menggeleng paksa kepalanya yang pening, bibirnya bergerak abstrak berusaha meneruskan kalimat yang terpotong, cukup sulit diucapkan diantara tangis yang sulit dihentikan. Karena jika ia tidak melakukannya, mungkin ayahnya akan mengira ia telah berbohong lagi.

Ketakutannya benar, karena sang ayah langsung menyambar tang dari nampan ibunya begitu selesai membaca tulisannya, lalu menggenggam erat jari manis di tangan kirinya yang putih berlumur darah. Gadis itu kembali meronta, mencegah sang Ayah mencabut kuku di jari manisnya yang bersih.

Namun apa yang bisa diperbuat gadis bisu sepertinya. Selain menggigit bibirnya sendiri guna mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya mengejang, tangan kanan tergenggam erat, dan darah segar turut mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang tergigit kuat. Warnanya se-merah cairan kental yang juga membanjiri jemari di tangan kiri.

"Tulis saja seperlunya. Pena ini berharga jutaan."

Gadis itu tak mampu lagi menegakkan kepalanya yang telah tergolek lemas disandaran kursi kayu. Atau menggerakkan jemari tangan kirinya yang mati rasa. Hanya lirikkan manik violet pudarnya yang merespon perkataan tajam sang Ayah. Diam-diam ia bangga telah diperbolehkan mencicipi pena seharga jutaan.

"Apa kau menemui seseorang?" ayahnya kembali bertanya. Tarikkan suaranya tidak pernah membentak, tapi juga tidak lembut.

Dan gadis itu hanya menggeleng lemah, karena kini sang Ayah tidak menyuruhnya menulis jawaban. Tapi pena mahal itu masih digenggamnya erat. Siap-siap jika jawaban jujurnya tetap dinilai dusta.

Setelah membuktikan bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa membaca, kini gadis itu berhasil tahu kalau ayahnya juga tidak mengerti isyarat gelengan kepalanya. Buktinya sudah jelas. Ayahnya tetap menjadikan kuku di jari tegah menjadi koleksi berikutnya. Bunyi kuku yang dijatuhkan diatas nampan seng yang dibawa ibunya, menjadi irama akhir sebelum gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi kayu.

Ia merasakannya. Detak jantung yang mulai melambat akibat banyak darah yang terbuang. Dan denyutan yang luar biasa menyakitkan di ujung-ujung jemari yang kebas, akibat kuku yang seharusnya terlindung sempurna di antara kutikula, harus tercabut paksa dan mengoyak kulit dan daging tempatnya tertanam.

Sebenarnya ia heran, kenapa sejak tadi hanya jemari di tangan kirinya yang di otak-atik ayahnya. Apa sang Ayah sengaja membiarkan jemari tangan kanannya tetap utuh agar ia masih bisa terus menulis? Setidaknya masih ada kabar gembira yang diberikan sang Ayah selain sibuk mencabuti kukunya.

"Tulis nama lengkap ku!"

Gadis itu membuka sedikit lebih lebar kelopak mata besarnya agar ia bisa menatap ayahnya lagi, ia suka saat ayahnya mencoba terus berkomunikasi dengannya. Walau seringkali gagal.

 _Note_ kembali di arahkan di bawah tangan kanan, menyuruhnya menuliskan nama sang Ayah. Ia bisa melihat tangannya gemetar, pucat, dan banjir keringat dingin. Cukup sulit menggunakan pena mahal itu ketika genggaman tangannya basah.

Tapi sang Ayah adalah tokoh yang sangat populer. Seluruh negeri mengenalnya. Terlebih dia ayahnya. Jadi apa sang Ayah sedang menguji keturunannya sendiri?

"Apa kau menunjukkan ini kepada orang lain?"

 _Note_ yang telah tertulis nama lengkap sang Ayah beserta marga kebanggaannya, kini disejajarkan dengan wajah pasi gadis itu. Namun bukan pertanyaan atau apa maksud dari tindakan sang Ayah, melainkan wajah tegas yang telah memiliki kerut tipis di beberapa sisilah yang menjadi fokus _amethyst_ -nya. Jaraknya hanya satu jengkal diantara bola mata mereka yang berbeda warna. Ia bertanya dalam hati, berapa usia sang Ayah? Atau kerutan-kerutan itu timbul karena beban pekerjaannya yang berat? Mungkin seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan.

Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, karena sang Ayah semakin menautkan alisnya semakin dalam. Ia memang tidak menunjukkannya pada siapapun, ia bahkan tidak menulis apapun.

Wajah sang Ayah menjauh, lalu merogoh sakunya mengambil selembar sapu tangan kain yang putih bersih. Ia membersihkan lelehan darah di tangan besarnya, dan berucap santai, "Kau bisu, tapi kau bisa menulis. Aneh jika kau tidak menunjukkan ini pada setiap orang yang kau temui saat kau tersesat. Jelas sekali kau berbohong."

Sapu tangan putih yang telah bernoda merah dibuang asal ke pojokan. Sang Ayah kembali menatapnya dingin, dan memberi satu isyarat tangan kepada sang Ibu yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau urus sisanya. Aku ada pertemuan penting dengan perdana menteri."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu melihat sang Ibu tersenyum. Ternyata senyumnya manis sekali, juga begitu mengerikan.

Semakin terlihat mengerikan ketika sang Ibu berjalan anggun ke arahnya, sambil memamerkan nampan seng yang dipapahnya sebelah tangan. Sementara sang Ayah telah menghilang dibalik pintu berkayu silang.

"Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau terus-terusan berbohong. Bukankah ibu sudah memberitahumu, sayang!" Ibunya sangat cantik jika dilihat sedekat itu. Rambut indigo mereka sama, sayang milik sang Ibu jauh lebih pendek. Biasanya ia hanya bisa melihat ibunya berteriak dari jauh. Ini sungguh saat-saat yang berharga.

Gadis itu tersenyum membalasnya. Membiarkan sang Ibu melanjutkan pekerjaan sang Ayah. Mencoba tetap sadar untuk melihat wajah ibunya lebih lama, ketika sang Ibu justru memilih disibukkan dengan tang dan semua kuku jemarinya yang tersisa. Menunggu saat-saat sang Ibu sampai di kuku ibu jari. Ia pernah membaca, katanya rasanya akan sesakit seperti nyawa yang tercabut.

Gadis itu terus menatapnya, walau pandangannya semakin sayu. Sang Ibu telah beralih merekatkan setiap kuku disekeliling wajahnya menggunakan lem kain. Di pipi, di dahi, di dagu, di pelipis, di antara alis, dan hidung. Persis seperti saat ia sedang menempelkan payet di busana-busana elegan rancangan pribadinya. Gadis itu pernah mengintipnya dari lubang kunci.

Namun sayang, kesadarannya sempat hilang ditengah aktivitas sang Ibu. Dan telah kembali saat ibunya kini sedang membalut perban panjang pada sebelah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah bola. Tangan yang lain pun diperlakukan sama, membuat kedua tangannya terlihat tiga kali lebih besar akibat gumpalan kasa putih. Ibunya serius sekali mendandaninya.

"Ah, sayang sekali," decak sang Ibu tiba-tiba. Nadanya terdengar kecewa.

Gadis itu hanya menebaknya, karena pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati, padahal aku hampir selesai. Apa boleh buat. Kalian berdua angkat dia. Aku akan membuangnya," ujar sang Ibu lagi. Lalu memerintahkan dua orang pengawalnya untuk membawa tubuh gadis yang dikiranya sudah tak bernyawa.

Padahal sebenarnya gadis itu ingin sekali berteriak atau mengatakan kalau ia masih hidup. Salahkan napasnya yang tinggal setengah-setengah, sehingga wajar jika ibunya sendiri mengira ia sudah mati. Ibunya sendiri? Miris sekali.

Pada akhirnya tubuh itu pun terlempar ke dasar danau. Tak ada usaha untuk berenang ke permukaan, karena bola di genggaman kedua tangannya yang terbalut perban, beratnya masing-masing mungkin mencapai 5 kg. Membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali melawan tekanan hidrostatis.

Dan, apakah kau ingin aku melanjutkan ceritanya?

Aku punya syarat untuk itu. Tenang, ini tidaklah sulit. Kau hanya perlu mengantarkanku pulang kerumahku. Karena aku sedang tersesat sekarang. Tubuhku basah kuyub, dan aku perlu mandi sebelum melanjutkan cerita itu. Jika kau bersedia, kau hanya perlu menemui ayah dan ibuku.

Kau pasti akan mengenali mereka. Ayahku seorang pejabat tinggi di Negara ini. Sedangkan ibuku adalah _designer_ ternama. Mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kau mengenalnya bukan?

Dan ... Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku atau nama asliku. Karena aku pasti menggunakan _pen name_ jika sedang berselancar di dunia _fanfiction_. Aku akan memberitahumu nama asliku selain _Thania_ atau _Hanita_ —kedua _pen name_ ku di kedua akun berbeda yang masih aktif hingga kini, yang sebenarnya hanyalah anagram dari nama asliku.

Kau hanya perlu menemui mereka dan memberitahu tentangku. Sebut namaku.

 ** _H.I.N.A.T.A_**

Maka aku akan berada tepat di sampingmu. Diantara mereka.

Ah, aku berani bersumpah, mereka pasti sedang kebingungan karena kehilanganku. Walaupun pekerjaan selalu menyita waktu mereka, aku tahu mereka tidak pernah mengabaikanku. Bahkan mereka tidak ingin dunia tahu bahwa aku adalah anak mereka. Kau tahu, itu pasti adalah salah satu cara mereka melindungiku. Aku sayang mereka.

Setelah itu aku berjanji akan melanjutkan kisah ini. Sesuai kemauanmu.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaanmu. Juga untuk _keyboard_ dan layar komputernya. Maaf aku meminjamnya tanpa seijinmu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kamarmu bagus. Aku suka dekorasinya. Rasanya sangat nyaman, dan membuatku merasa betah di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Aku mencintai Naruto, dan sangat berterimakasih kepada Masashi Kishimoto-sama karena telah menciptakannya untukku.

.

Sign,

 _Hinata Hyuga_


End file.
